We'll always to together right?
by Starlit Wings
Summary: (A little mermaid theme story) When Wolfram was 8 he meet a mermaid. Well to be more correct, a merboy. And since then he been on the his mind. It wasn't years later that he start to fall in love with him. But how he be with him when the merboy live in the kingdom of fantasy only told in fairytales, while he life in a kingdom on land? WolfYuu


Hello, I know I should be working on "Kitty Love" but this idea was bugging me and I want to get this out of my brain so I could work on it. So before going into the disclaimer: Yes I know there are two or three stories with mermaids, but this is a cross of both Disney and the original "Little Mermaid" but with a twist.

Warning: cussing, characters might be OOC, and obviously it's an AU.

Disclaimer: I'm a fanfiction writer that should clue you in that I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue: **_Once a Upon a Fated Night_

Bright lights that lighted up the night, couples dancing to the music being made by the small orchestra my mother had hired, and here I am looking out to the midnight blue sea. Tonight was the eve of my eighth birthday. My mother had spent a great deal in planning my birthday party. From thinking up ideas for the theme to what kind of food to serve. I never been out of sea before so I had asked if I can have my party on one of her many ships. She cheerfully agreed to the request, only I would regret it later. Most of my family came to celebrate as well as mother's friends, only to leave me alone after having cake.

I turned to face the party behind me only to turn back to the sea with a sigh. Adults bore me, and watching mother flirt with other men was embarrassing. I let out another small sigh as I looked up at the stars and the full moon. Only to have my eyes widen when a shooting star flew across the sky. I closed my eyes, put my hands together with my fingers laced, and ready to make my wish.

"Wolfram?"

I opened my eyes and turned to see who called my name. Silently cursing at them for interrupting my wish making.

"What are you doing here by yourself sweetie?" asked my mother.

"There's no one to play with." I answered as I looked down at the deck floor.

"Oh don't be silly, Why not ask Elizabeth to play? She is…eh somewhere on the deck." She told me as she looked around, looking for the one named Elizabeth.

Oh yes Elizabeth, niece of a family friend and my fiancée my mother had arranged for me. I had forgotten that my mother invited her.

"But she's a girl" I complained.

"So...?"

"I don't want to play with a girl. They are annoying, dull and not fun at all." I told her.

"Well, I'm a girl do you find me annoying?" she retorted with a smile.

"No, but you are my mother" I mumbled.

"Well, true I'm your mother…so I should annoy you a little." She responded as she ruffled my hair. "Well then if you change your mind, you know where to find me and please to don't lean out so far. I don't want you to fall in the sea now." And with that she walked away leaving me alone.

I let out another sigh and turned back to the sea. I was hoping to see another falling star. I want to make my wish. I wanted to make the same with I made when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake.

'_All I want is a friend.'_

As I continued looking at the sky I heard a voices.

"We shouldn't be up here. What if they see us?"

"Calm down, it's so dark they won't be able to notice us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sure."

I looked around me, thinking it might be someone nearby, but I was alone.

"That's funny I thought I heard someone talking." I muttered to myself as turned back to the sea.

"We will get in trouble if they can see us"

"I highly doubt it. Like I said earlier it's dark out."

I looked down, thinking it might be the ship's crew, but I didn't see any lights shining out of the ship's windows.

'_I must be tired if I'm hearing voices.'_

Then out of nowhere, some drunkard pushed me off the rail and into the ocean.

Once I managed to rise to the surface of the water. I tried call out to the deck, but I was either too far away or they just can't hear me over the music. I tried swim to the ship, but it was going too fast for me to swim. It didn't help that I wasn't a decent swimmer to start with, and the water was freezing and causing my energy to drain fast. It didn't take long for me to fall unconscious from all the cold water and fatigue.

* * *

"…?"

"…eave him out there to die."

'_I could have died?'_ My mind was foggy.

"…land dweller. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be fine."

Slowly I opened my eyes once I heard someone splashing about. I blinked a couple times to get my eyes to focus so I could see clearly.

'_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself as I sat up to look around at my surroundings.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard someone shout. I whipped my head to face the person who shouted. What I saw almost gave my seven year old heart stop. There looking at me with a big smile was the person with a fishtail for legs. The individual had black hair and eyes, tan skin, a black dolphin tail and looked to be about to be my age. Not to mention said person was naked from the waist up. "You were lucky that my friend and I were around when you fell over."

I tried to get up to move over to the…person only to fall right back down.

"Don't try to move. You were out for some time." The person hopped closer to me. "You need to rest." As he, I think it's a he, pushed me down.

"Thank you for saving me." I said looking at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're alright." The black haired kid replied with a smile.

I just continue to stare at him as he just smile back as he wrap his tail closer to him. The Black haired kid must have noticed me staring at him.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm what you call and merman…well, in my case a merboy."

"A merboy?" _'Merfolks exist.'_

"Yep a merboy. My name is Yuuri by the way and I'm seven years old."

"Name is Wolfram. It nice to me you." I respond to him with a smile and hand out.

Yuuri just stared at it. "Um…what are you doing?"

"It's how some humans greet other humans. Give me your other hand." I told Yuuri.

Yuuri hesitantly gave his hand to me. Once I grasped it I gave a firm shake. "This is called a hand shake."

Yuuri smiled. "Wow, this is how Merfolks greet." And with that he placed his tail over to my legs, place it under one of them and lifting it up and down slowly. In a similar manner of a handshake.

"Its kind like a hand shake you showed me. We use our tails instead." He told me with a smile.

I just smiled back.

* * *

Some time had passed since we introduced ourselves. Yuuri stopped our talking when we heard voices in the distance.

"Wolfram" "Wolfram, where are you?"

My eyes went wide and I let out a small smile when I realized that was my mother's voice calling out for me.

I managed to stand up, calling out to her. Telling her I was fine and where I was. Once I heard her tell me to stay I heard a large splash. I turned to the merboy, only to see Yuuri, up to his waist, in the water.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as I ran up the edge of the water.

"I have to go home myself. Your family is looking for you. If I don't leave soon my family is going to start looking for me too." He answered me with a slight frown.

I just stared at him sadly. He was first friend I made. I might never see him again.

"But don't worry we'll meet again. We're friends right?" Yuuri asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah, we're friends."

"There he is."

"Wolfram!"

I heard someone coming. I whipped around to the sea to only to find that Yuuri left already.

"Wolfie" I turned back around in time for my mother to hug me tightly.

"Oh my dear sweet, sweet, Wolfram. Don't scare me like that." My mother cried as she hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry mother. Someone pushed me off the ship. I didn't mean to scare you." I mumbled as I returned her hug.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you are safe." She told me as her tears slowly came to a stop.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?" mother asked with new tears starting to form. "All it matters is that I have you in my arms."

"Shall we return home?" mother asked me. All I could do was respond with a nod. After wiping away her tears, we left the sandy beach.

I stopped briefly turned around to see Yuuri waving at me with a big smile on his face. I guess he didn't leave yet. I smiled as I waved back before I ran up to a small group of people that were searching for me.

"What were you doing down there?" mother asked me when I got to her side.

"I was waving goodbye" I replied.

"Really? Who were you waving at?" She asked again with a tiny smile.

By now we got into the carriage. Mother sitting across from me while I'm leaning against the window. With a small smile I responded.

"A friend."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it :3 This chapter was proofread by a really good friend…so if she is reading this "thank you". By the way, as of now I'm on a break, but I will continue writing after May 27.


End file.
